Revenge till the end
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: Sequel to Crashing an Arranged Marriage. Shika and Tema now are married and have 2 kids but what happens when a certain possesive prince returns? Rated T for safety. Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the sequel to Crashing an arranged marriage! Thank the reveiwers who convinced me to write it. **

**Chappie 1!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, and a few more.**

**"talking"**

**thinking or narrating**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of p.o.v.**

_**~Flashback/End Flashback~**_

**--------------------with person---------------------**

A few years back a prince tried to marry off the sister of the 5th Kazekage. Not knowing a man would do anything to have her in his arms and save her. He was killed. The man and the woman ended up marrying each other a year later. They lived happily in Konoha, even though she left frequently to go to her homeland, Suna. They had two kids. A girl and a boy in that order. The girl's name was Koki and the boy's name was Tayuki. The girl was older than the boy and was in school wanting to go to college. The boy on the other hand became a ninja.

They both got their father's smarts but their mother's personality and strength. The girl also has a fan like her mother and trains with it even though she isn't a ninja. The boy worked with shadows and perferably liked to hide in them also. Their mother and father never told them of the incident with the prince and decided it would be better left unsaid. What they didn't know, was on that fateful day when he died, he didn't die. He left Konoha and hid deep in the lands of the shinobi. Hoping never to be found.

Until he was ready for his revenge. That day has finally come.

" TAYUKI!! GET DOWNSTAIRS YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE ACADEMY TODAY!" Temari yelled upstairs towards her lazy ass son. He might have a few of her personalities but he sure is lazy like his father.

" Mari stop yelling its no use." Shikamaru sighed.

" I think there is use. I'm leaving for Suna in a few minutes and I want to say bye to my own kids and husband." Yes, Temari still had her temper.

" Fine. He won't be coming do-" They heard footsteps descending the staircase.

Tayuki yawned and waved a lazy wave and sat down at the table waiting. He was still wearing a big white t-shirt and his plain p.j. pants with his hair sort of ruffled. His sister on the other hand was dressed in her uniform for her school. She had a sailor uniform and the colors it contained were gray and red (kind of like the one ichigo wears on tokyo mew mew). Her hair was held in two hair ties, just like her mother's except only two instead of four.

" Are you ready for school Koki?" Shikamaru asked.

" Yes daddy! Let me say bye to mommy before she leaves to see unkie Gaara and unkie Koon Koon (had to think of somthing lol)."

Tayuki sighed. " Can't you just call them Gaara and Kankuro? I mean it's really not that difficult. You sound like a baby...course you sound like one everyday...." He spaced off with a smirk on his face.

Koki on the other hand was not so thrilled. She stood up ready to kill. Not wanting any of her children dead, Temari stepped in while Shikamaru just watched the events unfold.

" Honey, you can't kill your brother no matter how annoying he is. I have to go now." Temari kissed Koki on the cheek and gave her a hug and walked around the table to Tayuki and did the same.

'' Mom....how troublesome." He sighed...again.

She walked to Shikamaru. " Bye sweetie. I'll miss you. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm not going to go and get myself killed like you." She gave a smug smile to her loving husband.

He smiled back at her. " Ok, I'll try. I'll miss you too Mari. Love you and see you seen. Send me a letter and tell me how long you are staying."

" Ok. Love you too Shika-kun." Then she kissed him full on the lips.

" Mom, Dad that's disgusting. I'm eating my breakfast." Replied a disgusted son.

" Really Tayuki. I think it's romantic how they love each other. I want a guy who will love me one day..." Now Koki started spacing off.

" Yeah right. More like get Kusasu Inuzuka to like you. Geez your obssessed." She glared at him.

" Don't make fun of me Mr. Uzumaki." Yes Tayuki liked one of Naruto and Sakura's daughter while Koki fell head over heels for Kiba and Hinata's son.

" Stop bickering you two and be good for your father while I'm gone. I'll be back soon. Now what are the rules?"

" No killing, fighting, or hurting each other." They both replied stimulously.

She cocked her eyebrow. " Anddd?"

They both sighed. " And no hurting or fighting or bothering daddy too much."

" Good." She smiled. " Love you all!" With that said she left the rest of the Nara household in Shikamaru's hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside walking away from the Nara household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Temari heard instantly yet faintly her kids fighting another pointless argument and Shikamaru trying to get them to shut up. She missed her brothers dearly but she loved this part of her family too. She was just happy everything turned out alright. She was happy she lived from that deadly day. She was ecstatic that the prince was gone.

What she didn't know was that a pair of blueish greenish eyes were following every move she made. Waiting for the moment to strike and taker her away and make her his again. He has been waiting so long to get to this point and now he can't mess this up. The plan he made was simple. She will realize he should have been her choice. Hopefully she'll go along with it easily. If they are found...well he has no choice but to run and leave her behind unless there is a possibility of escape.

He could wait. He has waited and will wait for the perfect moment to get his revenge on Shikamaru Nara.

**Author's Notes:**

**How do you like it? Stop it or continue it? Thanks for being supportive and reading. Please reveiw with any suggestions for the story. NO FLAMES PLEASE! **

**Chappie 2 coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, and a few more.**

**"talking"**

**thinking or narrating**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of p.o.v.**

_**~Flashback/End Flashback~**_

**--------------------with person---------------------**

**

* * *

  
**

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I couldn't wait to get to Suna. I haven't seen my brothers in quite some time, a year maybe? Plus I want to see my niece and two nephews. Gaara and Matsuri got together and had a little girl named Kokoro. Kankuro got with some girl, I always forget her name. They have two sons, Ruka and Maki. They both have their attitude from their father....that means two more Kankuros. Scary. Kokoro stays at a distance for the most part and is such a daddy's girl. she does everything with Gaara and never Matsuri. I think it's funny but Matsuri hates it. She states ' A girl is supposed to hang out with her mother not father.' I try to tell her it's ok. She doesn't listen.

Oh well. I still couldn't wait to see them.

" Well well well. Look here boys. A pretty lady. Now where could such a beautiful lady be going to with no escort or no help?" I spun around and saw some guy with blueish greenish eyes and blon de hair standing not that far away from me. He had a gang around him. All of them were men.

" I don't need help, I can take care of myself. Don't call me pretty lady or anything on the line of that." I tried to give them my best glare.

" Ooooo a feisty one." One of the men purred at me.

'' Can we have a little fun with her first boss? You know before everything." Before everything? So they knew me, problem was I didn't know them.

" She looks so clueless. No wonder you want her. Idiot." The only one who had a disgusted look on his face at me spoke. " We can find a better lady boss."

The one with the blueish greenish eyes looked at him. Anger evident on his face. " I WANT HER! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE YEARS AGO! WE AREN'T LEAVING UNTIL I GET HER!" Why does that voice sound familiar....

" Who are you and why do you wa-" I know who he is. Jyou Nanochi. The prince from that mist village except he wasn't all high and dignified. He still thinks I belong to him? I spoke my thoughts out loud except the high and dignified thing. He spun around and looked....happy?

" See baby, I knew you would remember me. Come on my sweet, I'll carry you to our new home. Then we can start having kids and be together for the rest of our lives." Psychopath (spelling?)

" No. I already have a husband and two kids. They are all I want. Go away jackass." I turned around to start heading on my way when I bumped into something. I looked up and it was a man. A really buff man. Shit tubby is in my way. This guy means business.

" Honey, I don't think you get the certain circumstances. Your coming with me whether you like it or not. Every man has a property. Your my property....forever. Now get your nice ass over here before I change my mind." He was still demanding and acting like everything was about him.

" My answer is no. I am not your property, now I have to go. Don't say nice ass to me again. I'll kill you if you try to touch me." Suddenly I was surrounded by all those perverted men. I swung my fan out, preparing to attack.

I started swinging it back when something caught it and it was pulled from my arms, sending me flying into one of the men. He grabbed my arms and held me there. I looked around. Tubby had my fan. Damn tubby. Men started walking towards me, smirking. Jyou stopped them and looked at me.

" Don't worry honey. I'm here. Then he kissed me. It was disgusting. After that it went black.

* * *

Owww my head really hurts. My hands felt bound and were behind my back. Something warm was in front of me. At first, I thought it was Shikamaru but my hands were tied. Then I remembered the events that had happen on my way to Suna. I looked up and saw Jyou holding me like there was no tomorrow...on a queen size bed. I wanted to run but how could I? My feet were also tied up and some stalker was holding me. No idea where my fan went and that was my only weapon. Except for a few small weapons, but they took those too.

Ugh this is not good. I wonder if they would even know where I am....hell I don't even know where I am! Jyou was moving. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

" Hey baby. Your finally awake. It's been a few days. We just arrived home not that long ago. Nice place huh?" He had this look in his eye as if he was refraining from pouncing me. God.

" Jackass! I told you I didn't want you touching me!" I tried to shove away but he was able to hold me in place. I couldn't even put up a decent fight. This sucks.

" Baby, why would you call me that malicious word. I want to keep you close." He started kissing my neck and made his way up to my lips. I felt like puking. This guy sucked at kissing. Again I tried to pull away but he took my action as something else. He started laying me down on the bed and sliding my top. I somehow flipped him off the bed.

" Don't fucking touch me! Only Shikamaru can do that." He growled. What was he a dog now? No offense to Kiba or Akamaru.

" That's it. Get the stupid annoying pineapple head out of your head! Your mine now sweetheart, get use to it or we will have to go with something else!" Something else couldn't be worst than this.

" No I am never getting the man I love out of my head! Guess you'll need that something else huh?" I knew I was pissing him off, oh well. I need to get out. This time on my own. He started laughing uncontrollably. It was like one of those evil laughs in the cartoons the villains make.

" Fine. You want the something else, your gonna get it." He left the room. Now was my time to get out of the bounds that held me against my will. I started pulling at them and yanking at them but it wouldn't happen. I even used my teeth to get my hands free. I was wasting energy. Better stay well rested so when I do escape, I won't have a chance of getting caught. Two guards then came in and started dragging me to only God knows where.

" Right in here boys. The machine is all set up." Machine? I entered the room and saw this high advanced device. What the...hell.

I looked at them wary. " What are you going to do to me?"

" I wanted to do a lot of other things with you but you didn't cooperate. Now sit here." He shoved me down into a seat and hooked all these wires to me. Then put a helmet type thing over my head.

" What the....what are you doing to me?'' I started to freak out. Think about all of a sudden your hooked up to wires and a helmet over your head and your in the same room as a perverted stalker who wants to fuck you. I was scared out of my mind but I would never show my enemy my true feelings.

" Your just gonna be out of it for awhile. I want to see if this truly works. I'll see you soon baby, don't worry. Once you wake up we can work on those kids." He winked at me. He was pressing buttons and then pressed a big green button. Pain shot through my body. It came everywhere even though nothing had touched me. He shut the door and it was black. The pain was getting worse and worse. I screamed loud. It wouldn't stop. What did I get myself into......

* * *

**Shika's P.O.V.**

I sat upright in my bed. I was sweating. That was not a very pleasant dream.

_" Hey Shika, over here." I saw the woman I was in love with in the fields over there in the Nara forest. I started to follow left the forest and started to cross this vast snow land. She looked at me and with her finger pointing that she needed me to follow her. I kept going. Now we were somewhere in a misty forest. Must be around the mist village. The she pointed to a tree. I walked to it and touched it. A door opened. Revealing a passage way._

_I looked at her again. She wasn't there. Instead I saw her in the tunnel the tree showed. I kept going down. Then we reached a few doors at the end. She went through the most far right one. " Temari wait up! Where are you taking me?" _

_She looked back and put her finger to her lips. She kept going through the right doors whenever there were doors. Then after the last door we just entered in closed. There was a hallway of doors. She walked all the way to the end and opened one. I walked in slowly, taking caution. I peered inside. All of a sudden, Temari wasn't near me like earlier she was strapped to a machine. She was screaming in pain. I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to. Behind her I saw Jyou. Dammit what's he doing here? _

_He was watching her then he looked at the machine. He smiled and said " Don't worry it will all be over soon". She screamed in agony again. This time my name. Then a few minutes later the screaming stopped. She opened her eyes like when she wakes up. " Hey baby, do you feel alright?" I expected a rude comment towards him or something but none came. Instead she smiled._

_" Honey, I'm fine. I just love you so much." Then they started kissing each other. Then there was the ghost-like Temari again. She said " Help me". _

That's when I woke up.

I really had to stop worrying. Nothing was going to happen. She was fine. I bet she was in her brother's home laughing and making dinner just for them like she use to. I slowly got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Apparently I had cried in my sleep and there was sweat on me. That was a horrible dream. I stood up and and took my shower and then headed down stairs to start a simple breakfast for my kids. I can't cook like her.

An anbu agent appeared in my kitchen out of nowhere. I jumped a little but kept my cool. " Mr. Nara. You have a letter from Suna. It's a report from Temari." With that said he left. I shook my head. I was so foolish, course she was fine.

It said:

_Hey crybaby. I made it to Suna. Just calming your worries, worrywart. I hope the kids haven't died yet, your not the best cook. Don't mess anything up....I like my house in one piece. I miss you very much Shika. I love you. I love seeing my brothers and other half of the family. Thank-you. I'll be home soon. Bye. Tell the kids I love them._

_ Love, _

_ Temari_

Man that woman is troublesome. I love her so damn much though. I heard a scream upstairs in my son's room. Course I was still worried and freaking out so I ran up there as fast I could. I went to open the door and it was slammed in my face. I ended up with my ass on the floor. " Troublesome...."

" Dad? I think something's wrong."

" What do you mean Tayuki?"

" I mean with mom. I had a dream about her. She looked like a ghost...almost dead." I started to panic. Was it the same dream as the one I had?

" What happened?" I was trying to hide the worry. I don't think I succeeded.

" Well first she said follow me sweetie. Then we were in our forest and we were walking. Then we were in a snow land. Then there was mist everywhere and she pointed to a tree and we entered. She kept walking through these confusing tunnels. I opened a door and saw a man holding mom. She was tied up and she looked pissed off. The kind of look when you make a sexist joke. They talked but I couldn't hear anything. Then he started kissing her. She somehow shoved him off. Then he was the one pissed off. He dragged her out of the room and strapped her to this machine. Dad...she was scared. My mom was _scared_. I thought she never got scared. She started screaming in pain. Then everything disappeared. It was black and she was a ghost again. She told me that whatever letter we get from Suna it's not real. She was really captured by some guy named Jyou Nanochi. Who ever that is. She told me that she needed help....and now. Dad I think we need to go after her and save her. I don't want her leaving."

I flinched at the his name. That fucking bastard....how the hell is he alive? If he touches her.....

" DADDY!!!" Koki screamed. I sighed and ran to her room and asked her what was wrong. " I'm worried about mommy. She told me in my dreams that she was in trouble and she needed help."

Ok. So my kids and I are having dreams about my wife getting captured and that she needs help. That's just....troublesome. " Honey. Everything is ok. We'll figure this out. Just rest." I needed to go to the Hokage building. And fast.

" Dad what are we going to do?" Tayuki asked.

" I have no clue. Go to Chouji's house. Take your sister and pack. That's not a suggestion." He would figure out a way to go.

" Where are you going?" Tayuki said.

" Hokage. I need to get a team together to go get my wife and your mom back. I'm saving her from that jackass. He better not do anything to her."

" Dad...who's he? Jyou. You keep muttering he better not do anything to mom. What happened?" I hate questions.

" We should have told you two. Might as well say it now. When your mom and I started dating we had to date secretly. It was forbidden then. So no one even knew about our relationship and all of a sudden she needed to marry this guy Jyou. He was abusive and if he didn't get what he wanted...well he was horrible. I had to crash their wedding to save her and be able to stay with her. After a fight we had, he shot her straight through the stomach. She started to die. I thought I was going to lose her." I clenched my fist. I hated talking about this. " So your uncle, Gaara, killed him. Or so we thought. Apparently he is alive and well took her away from me...again. He will die for real this time. I hate this man. That's why you two aren't going because he could use you against me. Got it?"

He nodded his head. Probably absorbing all the information. " Now I'm leaving for Naruto's office. I need a team. Stay safe and protect your sister. I'll be back soon. Love you both. Bye." I was gone.

---------------------------------Naruto's office (he is the Hokage)--------------------------------------

" Naruto. I need a team now. Temari was captured and I need to get her back. Jyou Nanochi kidnapped her. I need Kiba (Akamaru), Hinata, and Ino. Two trackers which they are both great at fighting and Ino is a medical ninja. I have a scent for Kiba. I need passports please. I need her. I can't live without her. I know it sounds cheesy and shit but she's my life. I'm asking you this as a favor. Please?"

He sat there for a minute. He started looking through some papers and pulled something out. He started filling it out. " Here Shikamaru. Passports for all the people you asked for. They are available. Hurry up and go get her buddy. Oh and make sure this time he is actually dead." He smirked at me and chuckled.

I smirked also. " Yes Hokage and thank-you." I walked out of the room and informed everyone. I told my kids goodbye and that I loved them. I packed everything needed and went to the gates to meet everyone. Everyone was there by the time I got there.

" Lets head out." We started running.

_Please be ok. I'll be there soon. Hang in there....._

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chappie 2! Sorry about the wait. My computer got a virus and it went down hill from there. I'm in Key West for spring break. I won't be updating unless I get extremely bored. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! Au revoir~**


End file.
